El amor prohibido apesta
by ShizukaR
Summary: Edward y Jacob dejaron de amar a Bella para encontrar el amor en otra persona... ellos mismos. Lean las ¿aventuras? de Edward y Jacob descubriendo que el amor prohibido no es tan tierno como parece. Porque el amor prohibido apesta. Advertencia: yaoi, contenido fuerte, OOC.
1. Capítulo 1

Bella no sabía lo que veía.

Estaba buscando a Edward para una salida, pero por alguna misteriosa razón lo encontró contra los casilleros sin camisa mientras otro chico también descamisado (como siempre) lo besaba con fuerza.

-A-ah, Jacob, t-te amo...

-También te amo, pequeña hadita pálida –dijo Jacob, acariciando su entrepierna.

Bella se quedó sin palabras mientras una expresión de inexpresividad se dibujaba en su inexpresivo rostro.

-Bueno... Bella dice Bellout –dijo.

Entonces, Edward, con su vampírico oído lleno de vampirismo, escuchó a Bella hablar, por lo que se giró giradamente y vio cómo su novia salía corriendo muy humanamente hasta que se fue de boca.

-¡Escuchen esto! –gritó muy expresivamente a la vez que llegaba a la casa de los Voltage-. Mi novio me está engañando con el chico que me gusta que casualmente resulta ser un hombre lobo y él es un vampiro así que como que tienen que castigarlos o algo por el estilo por violar las leyes.

Sorprendentemente logró decir todo eso de corrido sin perder el aire.

-Primero que nada, nos llamamos Vulturi, segundo, ¡Matemos a los traidores! –gritó Aro, parándose de su trono mientras que su cabello rebotaba rebotosamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Bella, con su cara de Mary Sue muy Mary Suistica- ¿No van a transformarme?

-Una Mary Sue como tú sólo tiene que quedarse parada observando –respondió.

-Ah, bueno.

Mientras tanto, en Tenedor, Washington...

-J-Jacob... –gimió Edward, al sentir como el metamorfo tocaba su miembro por sobre su pantalón-, y-ya... y-ya no puedo más...

-¿No puedes? –preguntó-. Ni siquiera estás duro, Eddy.

-E-es que no tengo sangre... –se excusó, apartando la mirada-... a-así que yo no puedo... y-ya sabes...

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargaré yo –dijo Jacob mientras hacía una sonrisa digna de un violador del bosque y comenzaba a quitarse la camisa que no tenía.

-¿Q-qué me harás...?

-No te hagas, querido –respondió, empujándolo a la cama que oportunamente estaba en la habitación.

-E-es que...yo soy virgen... –dijo, sabiendo que si hubiera tenido sangre se habría sonrojado épicamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Alguien tan guapo como tú? –preguntó Jacob a la vez que se posicionaba sobre él.

-S-sí... –respondió, Jacob le sonrió cual pedófilo a un niño.

-Te verías más lindo si no fueras tan pálido –agregó. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa que llevaba puesta, besándolo al mismo tiempo.

Al Voltereta, Italia

-Hay que partir rápido –dijo Aro, subiéndose a su avión mágico de rey vampiro.

-No me digas –respondió Bella con un aire sarcástico inusual.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una Mary Sue pensando...?

-Los efectos del OOC.

-Genial, ahora tu ex debe está perdiendo la virginidad.

-...

En Tenedor, Washington

-O-oh... J-Jacob... d-duele... pero no pares... ngh –gimió Edward.

-Adoro tus gemidos –respondió Jacob dándole duro contra la cama.

-E-es mi primera vez... agh... sé más suave...

-Lo siento pero no cumplo pedidos de ex novios posesivos.

-P-pero... ahh... y-yo... me duele...

-Tarado –acotó, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-P-para... no quiero esto... –dijo, mientras trataba de llorar, cosa que no podía hacer porque lo único que hay en su cuerpo es veneno.

-Hace cinco minutos estabas rogando por más.

-N-no... Yo... l-lo siento... para...

-Ah, como quieras, no quiero convertirme en mi cara –respondió, saliendo de él.

-G-gracias... p-pero estabas siendo muy rudo –dijo, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Jacob.

-Me dejé llevar.

-Al menos no te transformaste...

Mientras tanto, en el avión mágico de rey vampiro de Aro

-¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos?

-¡Cierra tu puta boca, Swan! –gritó Aro, exasperado por preguntas.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Alguien... quien sea, mátela.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Amo, si usted da la orden con gusto la tiramos por la ventana...

-Lo mejor para todos... –suspiró-. Tírenla.

Y así fue como Bella muri... esperen, es Mary Sue y le crecieron alas. De cisne

-¡Sigo viva, hijos de puta!

-Lo que sea, Swan.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Sí, Swan, ya llegamos...

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de hotel de Eddy y Jacob de Tenedor, Washington

-¡SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKERS! –gritó el séquito de vampiros derribando la puerta del cuarto, interrumpiendo a Edward y a Jacob, quienes estaban a punto de comenzar una segunda ronda.

-¡Oh por Dios! –gritó Edward, cubriéndose con la sabana.

-Eddy, tú no crees en Dios... ¿Cómo descubrieron la dirección del love hotel más remoto de Tenedor? –preguntó Jacob.

-¿Love hotel? Por Dios, esto no es Japón, Jacob –dijo Edward, rodando los ojos-aquí se le dice hotel barato.

-Estoy intentando usar eufemismos aquí, sabes –acotó mientras se quitaba la camisa de nuevo.

-...Agh, ¿En serio salías con este tipo, Swan? –preguntó Aro, rodando los otros...como siempre.

-Sí.

-¿Pueden irse para que pueda coger en paz? –preguntó Jacob, tirándoles un condón sacado de quien sabe dónde.

-No –respondió uno de los vampiros-. Edward Elri- Digo, Edward Cullen, has violado la ley bla bla bla fraternizaste con un hombre lobo bla bla bla ahora te mataremos a ti y a tu activo.

-¡NOOOO! –gritó Edward de una forma muy femenina.

-Piénsalo dos veces antes de tener un amor prohibido, teñido.

-¿Teñido? ¡Este tono es tan real como el lunar en mi cuello!

-Mi pistola mata vampiros no dice lo mismo.

Pero, antes de que les dispararan, Jacob y Edward fueron transportados a la casa Cullen por el poder del aaaamooor... Y por alguna razón no estaba ninguno de los miembros de la familia Cullen en la casa, lo cual es completamente incoherente pero qué se le va a hacer.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Jacob? –preguntó Edward preocupado.

-¿Seguir discutiendo sobre si decir love hotel u hotel barato?

-Yo pensaba en empacar nuestras cosas, tomar el dinero y huir lejos.

-Ese es otro plan

-Escapemos juntos, querido...

-Yo soy el seme, yo soy quien te dice querido, Eddy.

-N-no me llames Eddy, J-Jacob...

-¿Por qué no?

-N-no me gusta...

-Pero me gusta decirte así –respondió, robándole un beso. Edward se hubiera sonrojado si tuviera sangre, pero como no tiene, no lo hizo.

-T-toma tus cosas y vámonos, llegarán en cualquier momento –dijo intentando recuperar la compostura y la semeidad que le faltaban.


	2. Capítulo 2

–Se dice Hotel Barato –repitió Edward, mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana del tren.

–Love hotel es menos vulgar –respondió Jacob, quitándose la camisa.

–¿Qué carajos tienes con quitarte la camisa? –preguntó Edward, rodando los ojos... otra vez.

–El contrato que firmé dice que debo quitarme la camisa cada diez minutos –respondió Jacob, poniéndose la camisa para volvérsela a quitar.

–Rarito –comentó a la vez que pasaba su mano por su cabello cobrizo despeinado–. ¿Ya llegamos?

–No –respondió, rodeando a Edward con sus calientes y sensuales brazos de hombre lobo.

–¿Ya llegamos?

–No.

–¿Ya llegamos...?

–NO...

–¿Y cuándo vamos a llegar?

–Cuando te calles.

Luego de un pequeño silencio oportuno, misteriosamente llegaron a la estación de tren de Miami donde por alguna razón ambos tenían una casaquinta cerca de la playa.

–Oh Jacob... es hermosa, el lugar perfecto para criar niños –dijo Edward, poniéndose un vestido y un delantal sacados de quien sabe dónde.

–¿Es necesario que te vuelvas travesti? –preguntó Jacob–. Ese vestido no te queda caguai.

–Jacob –reclamó Edward–, no estamos en Japón.

–Nunca es Japón para ti –dijo decepcionado. De repente, su expresión cambió a una de violador del bosque de nuevo–. Te verías mejor sin él...

–J–Jacob... –Edward no se sonrojo porque no podía–... aquí no...

–¿Por qué no? –inquirió, quitándose la camisa (de nuevo).

–Porque estamos en la estación de trenes y este no es lugar para el amor físico...

–Creí que estábamos en nuestra casaquinta en la playa salida de la nada.

–Pero la casaquinta de la playa está en la estación de trenes...

–... Eddy, dime cuál es la lógica de todo esto –exigió, mirando con desdén la estación de trenes/casaquinta en la playa.

–Q–que unas deidades fujoshis nos obligan a amarnos y escapar juntos...

–Eddy, yo no te amo por obligación –acotó Jacob antes de robarle un beso.

–J-Jacob... yo también te amo... –respondió poniendo una uke face rara.

–Ahora entremos de una vez a la casaquinta para que te quite ese maldito vestido.

–¿Por qué-e? Me veo muy bien.

–Te ves mejor cuando usas la camisa como yo.

–Pero tú no usas camisa...

–Exacto –respondió, cargándolo al estilo princesa y entrando a la estación playa de la quinta casa (o como se llame).

–Jacob... –A Edward se le iluminaron los ojos–... yo... quiero tener hijos contigo.

–¿Hijos? ¿Eres mujer, Eddy? –preguntó confundido.

–Pero... yo quiero tener hijos contigo... –dijo, haciendo un puchero.

–Vamos, tú eres un vampiro macho, yo soy un hombre lobo muy macho –acotó mientras movía sus pectorales–, no podemos tener hijos. Al menos de la forma convencional.

–Está bien... –dijo el hadapiro, resignado. Se apoyó en la pared, cuando de repente... ¡un ladrillo mágico se movió!

–¿Por qué hay un ladrillo mágico en la pared, Jacob? –preguntó Edward.

–Tú y tus preguntas –respondió irritado–. ¿Por qué te quitas la camisa, Jacob? ¿Por qué eres tan duro, Jacob? ¿Por qué hablas como si estuviéramos en Japón, Jacob?

–¡Q-qué malo eres! –exclamó, antes de entrar corriendo al cuarto que había aparecido en la pared cuando movió el ladrillo mágico.

–A lo que voy es que no me des explicaciones que no puedo dar –aclaró a la vez que lo seguía dentro de la casa.

–N-no quiero verte –dijo Edward, inflando sus mejillas de manera infantil y muy poco varonil.

–Eddy... –dijo Jacob.

–T-te quedas sin ''cariñitos'' por todo lo que resta del mes...

–Eddy, no te pongas así, sólo estoy estresado –acotó–. No sé si te diste cuenta que nos persigue una manada de vampiros OP porque te amo.

–¡Esa no es excusa para tratar mal a tu uke! –gritó, dándose la vuelta.

–Ahora estás hablando como si estuviéramos en Japón...

–N-no me hables, Jacob...

–¿Puedes dejar de hablar como pasivo?

–N-no...

–Te amo, Eddy... –dijo, abrazándolo por la espalda.

–S-suéltame, idiota pulgoso –respondió mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima. Lo hubiera conseguido, de no ser por los ultra mega músculos con vida propia de su novio

–Eddy... –la cara de Jacob cambió a la de violador urgido pedófilo de bosque antiguo–... no estás en posición de insultarme...

–¿Por qué? –escupió.

–Porque si quiero puedo violarte...

–N-no lo harías...

–Claro que lo haré –dijo, quitándose la camisa...otra vez.

–¿P-por qué...?

–Porque soy tu seme y los seme hacen eso.

–P-pensé que serías un buen seme...

–Querido, el 99% de los seme se violan a sus ukes 24/7

–Sólo sal de encima de mí y dejaré de insultarte...

–No, ahora te violo sí o sí.

–E-esta no es la forma en la que debemos hacer lemon, Jacob...

–¿Por qué no? Ya verás que te gustara.

De repente, Edward activó sus ultra poderes de vampiro Gary Stu, y empujó a Jacob contra una de las paredes.

–¡A este pasivo no lo violas!

–Auch... –se quejó, antes de reponerse y acercarse a Edward–. Solo por eso te violaré más.

–¡No! –gritó Edward tirándolo de vuelta contra la pared.

–¡Edward, las paredes son frágiles!

–¡Deja de amenazar con violarme!

–Eddy... es tu culpa por ser tan adorable...

–J-Jacob... –a Edward se le iluminaron los ojos como pasivo que es–... no volvamos a discutir jamás...

–Está bien, mi pequeño pasivo –respondió, volviendo a abrazarlo–. Pero se dice love hotel.

–¡Qué se dice hotel barato!

–Si quieres sonar vulgar no es mi culpa.

–Se supone que yo soy el que usa lenguaje educado.

–Por eso, tienes que decir love hotel.

–Pero love hotel se dice en Japón.

–Pero suena mejor que hotel barato.

–Bien...

–Me pregunto cuál será la diferencia entre la cama del love hotel y la de esta casaquinta en la playa de la estación de tren... –dijo sonriendo.

–¡Jacob, no! –gritó Edward, antes de salir corriendo a Deos sabe dónde.

–Estúpida velocidad de vampiro.

Mientras tanto, en Tenedor

–¡Edward se escapó de la casa! –un grito muy poco masculino resonó en toda la casa Cullen.

–Carlisle, querido, cálmate –Esme trató de tranquilizar a su marido el rubio doctor pseudo ikemen.

–¡Esta nota sospechosamente sin su letra nos dice que se fugó con el pulgoso ese! –exclamó de nuevo.

–Yo... no puedo verlo –dijo Alicia del país de las maravillas.

–Tú nunca ves nada.

–Cállate, papá.

–No hasta que me consigas el paradero de ese par de tontos.

–La nota dice ''No estamos en Miami'' así que no tenemos que buscar allí.

–También dice que no están en una estación de tren de la quinta casa o algo por el estilo.

–Bien, menos lugares para buscar.

–¡Rápido, consigamos una horda de vampiros que busque en todos los lugares menos en ese!

–¡Enseguida, papá! –gritó Alicia, antes de salir corriendo arrastrando a Jasper.

De vuelta en el tren de la playa de... no me hagan repetirlo de nuevo, sólo diré que están en Miami.

–¿Qué es este cuarto de aquí? –preguntó Jacob. Se había cansado de perseguir a Edward, por lo que se puso a investigar su nueva casa misteriosa.

Entró al cuarto salido de la nada... cuando, entonces, de repente... ¡Se encontró con un laboratorio mágico que decía ''Inserte moneda para hacer híbrido aquí''!

–¿Cómo es esto? –preguntó, examinando el laboratorio–. Podría ser... ¿Qué el deseo de un hijo de Eddy se cumplirá...? Así me ganaré su corazón de nuevo –dijo antes de meter una moneda en la máquina.

Y entonces, todo brilló extrañamente...


	3. Capítulo 3

—Este lugar... Maldición, ahora es cuando me arrepiento de ser un iletrado... –se dijo Jacob así. Observando el laboratorio notó un gran botón rojo con un texto que no pudo leer—. ¿Para qué servirá este botón?

Jacob apretó el botón y una alarma empezó a sonar anunciando la autodestrucción del laboratorio.

—¿Qué carajos quiere decir esa alarma...?

Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse, y el piso se abría para revelar un tanque de tiburones con patas y pulmones.

—... Estos no pueden ser tiburones –comentó Jacob, rompiendo la cuarta pared.

—Hey, vives en una casaquinta estación de trenes de Miami, todo es posible, amor –dijo Edward, saliendo de la nada como Gary Stu que es.

—¡Eddy! –exclamó antes de tirarse sobre él para abrazarlo—. Pensé que te habías enojado conmigo...

—Estoy enojado, y por tu culpa vamos a morir devorados por tiburones anfibios –respondió inmutable.

—¿Y por qué viniste? Pudiste haberte quedado afuera y así me moriría yo solo –dijo Jacob quitándose la camisa.

—Porque te amo y quiero hacerlo contigo por una última vez.

—Quién te entiende, Eddy...

—O podríamos salir por esa puerta no bloqueada que dice ''Salida'' –agregó Edward, señalando a esa puerta no bloqueada con un cartel enorme de SALIDA.

—¿De dónde salen todas estas cosas...? –preguntó confundido.

—Cállate y corre.

Ambos corrieron fuer del laboratorio y cerraron de un portazo, noqueando al tiburón anfibio que los estaba persiguiendo.

—Oh, Dios, no... ¡DEJÉ MI VESTIDO AHÍ! –gritó Edward, desesperado por volver a entrar a rescatar su preciado vestido de travesti.

—¿Por qué carajos tenías un vestido ahí...?

—¡AHÍ VOY, AMADO VESTIDO! –vociferó, rompiendo la puerta y saltando por encima del tiburón anfibio noqueado.

—¡Eddy, no...! Espera, eres un vampiro OP, nadie puede matarte –exclamó Jacob.

—Y travesti –dijo un personaje que nadie se esperaba... ¡BELLA!

—¡¿Bella?! ¡¿Qué carajos haces en la casa de la playa quinta en el tren estación?! ¡Pensé que no sabían que estábamos aquí! –exclamó Edward con el vestido puesto.

—Soy una Mary Sue, yo lo sé todo.

—Por cómo actúas no lo parece –acotó.

—Gracias, es porque las escritoras de esto me dieron lo que Meyer no me dio –respondió—, un cerebro funcional.

—No hablo de eso, hablo de que no parece que sepas todo en el libro original.

—Porque en el libro original no tengo cerebro.

—El OOC es fuerte en ti –comentó Edward.

—Lo sé, y eso me encanta.

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si no fuéramos fugitivos? –los interrumpió Jacob.

—Oh cierto, vine a llevarlos al palacio mágico de las Mary Sue donde serán tratados como dioses por nuestra reina, o sea, yo.

—¿Y para qué nos llevas? –preguntó Edward escéptico.

—Para salvarlos de la horda furiosa de vampiros frente a la casa que vinieron cuando el inepto de Jake hizo sonar la alarma –respondió, sonando extremadamente badass.

—¿Pero qué bien te hicimos...?

—Darme yaoi, cuando las escritoras de aquí me dieron cerebro también me hicieron fujoshi.

—Eddy, ¿estás seguro que quieres terminar nuestro yaoi con un Deux Ex Machina? –preguntó Jacob.

—Eso solo pasara el día que consiga una erección, Jacob.

—Podrías conseguir una erección, yo conseguí un cerebro –dijo Bella.

—¿Y cómo diablos haré eso? –preguntó, haciendo una cara bastante estúpida.

—Por la voluntad de –Se aclaró la voz—: Las escritoras

—¿Y ellas quiénes son? ¿Deidades o algo así? –Edward no tenía nada más interesante que hacer que preguntar cosas.

—Son las que los pusieron en esta situación –respondió—. Sin ellas yo estaría contigo y seguiría siendo descerebrada.

—Oh... pos... ¡OH GRANDES ESCRITORAS, LES RUEGO QUE PUEDA TENER UNA ERECCIÓN PARA PODER DEJAR DE SER UKE! –gritó, alzando las manos al cielo.

—¿Qué les decimos, Anne? –preguntó una de las escritoras desde su ordenador.

—Que Eddy tendrá una erección... cuando yo sea rubia –respondió la otra escritora, soltando una risa de villana loca.

—Ya nos oíste, Eddy, pasivo naciste, pasivo te quedas –finalizó la primera.

—Ustedes son malvadas –respondió él, ''llorando'' en los brazos de su seme.

—No soy sólo mala contigo, soy mala con casi todos los chicos de los que escribo –acotó.

—Y yo simplemente una sádica que disfruta del dolor ajeno –respondió la otra, con un aura demoniaca pero con flores y arcoíris rodeándola.

—Dejen de romper la cuarta pared y vayamos a... ¿dónde ibas a llevarnos, Bella? –preguntó Jacob.

—Al palacio de las Mary Sue –respondió ella, antes de sacar sus alas de cisne mágicas y salir por la ventana— ¡Los espero en el bosque!

—Este fanfiction está desviándose por el lado del crack... –acotó Edward.

—¿Qué el yaoi entre nosotros ya de por si no lo es?

—Oh, cierto –respondió el travesti, con una sonrisa de uke.

—Eddy, ¿por qué eres travesti? –preguntó Jacob.

—P-para ser más pasivo... –respondió, poniéndose un vestido aun más femenino.

—No hace falta, ya eres lo suficientemente pasivo sin eso —acotó.

—¡T-tú no me entiendes! –gritó, corriendo en dirección al bosque.

—Qué tipo histérico... –se dijo a sí mientras corría detrás de él convertido en lobo, porque todavía no se convirtió en lobo y se supone que es un hombre lobo—. ¿Estará en sus días?

Mientras tanto, en el bosque de las Mary Sue...

—¡A-ayuda! –gritó Edward, siendo linchado por Anastasia Stelee.

—¡Eddy! –gritó Jacob apenas lo vio—. ¡No te preocupes, yo te rescataré de esa Mary Sue!

—¡Nunca podrás contra mi legión de Amos Sádicos! –gritó Anastasia, convocando a su ejército de Greys.

—¡Seychelles, yo te elijo! –gritó Jacob poniéndose en modo japonés de nuevo.

—¡SeySey! –gritó el país, saliendo de su Hetabola.

—Jacob, no estamos en—

—¡Cierra la boca, damiselo en apuros, estoy intentando rescatarte aquí! –exclamó—. ¡Seychelles, usa "Defensa de las Fangirls"!

—¡Sey... SEEEY!—exclamó, lanzando su ataque.

—¡Christian Grey #9243, usa "Latigazo en el Clítoris"! —gritó Ana cuando una de las fangirls de Tumblr le dio en la cara a uno de sus Christian Grey.

—¡Kyaaaaa! –chilló— ¡Me corroooooo!

—¡Jacob, tú y tus pectorales podrían servir para algo más que verse bien cuando te quitas la camisa y sacarme de aquí!

—¿Qué decías? –preguntó Jacob, sacándose la camisa y debilitando a Ana.

—¡Me corro otra vez! –gritó, explotando.

—Oh, mierda, ¡ya no tengo Mary Sues en mi equipo! –exclamó Jacob poniendo una pose dramática.

—¿Sabes que acabas de matar a Ana Stelee, Jacob? –preguntó Edward, siendo latigado en la pija por los Greys.

—¿Y por qué te dejas latigar por su ejército de 50000 Greys?

—Porque... ¿Por qué no?

—¡Alto ahí! –gritó una Mary Sue que nadie esperaba.

—Mierda, tengo que ir al centro MarySue para curarlas antes de enfrentarme a otra más —dijo Jacob, poniéndose su camisa de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué no solo usas a tu Sakura de Naruto? –preguntó Edward, que había dejado de ser latigado porque los Grays desaparecieron poco después que su sumisa.

—Está ocupada buscando a naturo para que no le quite a su sasuki –respondió, rodando los ojos.

—¡Pues a tu Cho Chang!

—Ah, sí, un momento –Jacob buscó en su bolso de MarySues sólo para encontrarse a la ex de Harry Potter lamiéndole la garganta a Robert Pattinson—. ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo ahí?!

—¡Besando el cadáver de Cedric, duh! –respondió, metiendo su lengua todavía más profundo.

—¡No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a Eddy!

—¡Jacob, yo estoy aquí!

—¡Pero ese tipo que está con Cho es igualito! ¡¿Estoy viendo doble o qué?!

—Es... ¡La magia de los fanfics!

—O es porque ambos son Robert Pattinson –respondió una chica con alas de cisne que salió de la nada.

—¡Mi reina! –exclamó Cho, al ver a su majestad.

—Vengan al palacio de las mary sue, decía, serán tratados como dioses, decía —se quejó Edward.

—¡Cayeron en mi trampa! ¡Muajaja...cof...cof...! –rió/tosio Bella.

—¿Qué trampa? ¿Hay una trampa?

—¡Es una trampa! –gritó una nave espacial que pasaba por ahí.

—¡Espera ahí, Swan! –gritó la única y original... ¡Mary Sue! Claro que los años no le habían pasado factura; a pesar de tener más de cuarenta se veía como una tipa de quince aún entonces.

—¡Mi Diosa!—gritó la reina Mary Sue, arrodillándose.

—Supe que llegaron tus amigos Edward y Jacob, ¿por qué dejaste que Ana los retara a una batalla MarySue? –preguntó.

—Porque... bueno... se supone que era una emboscada.

—¿Emboscada para qué?

—Matarlos, mi diosa...

—¿Qué te han hecho los pobres, Swan?

—El paliducho hadita me dejó por el indio hombre lobo –dijo señalándolos a los dos.

—¡No soy indio! –gritó Jacob, quitándose la camisa.

—Sí lo eres, Jacob –dijo Edward.

—¿Los indios no son los de la India?

—Tú cállate que eso es lo que Meyer escribió.

—Pero las escritoras de este fanfic me caen mejor que Meyer...

—Pos nativo americano... qué delicado salió el indio este...

—Hey, lo está diciendo el tipo que todavía lleva puesto un vestido de encaje rosa desde que llegamos a la casaquinta en el tren de la playa de Miami.

—¡Dejen de discutir! –gritó Bella—. Mary Sue nos dirá unas palabras.

—Yo... la Mary Sue original... decreto que...

CHAN CHAN CHAN


	4. Capítulo 4

–¿Decretas qué? –preguntó Jacob, tomando a su pasivo en brazos.

–Yo decreto... –miró a la cámara mágica que apareció porque es Mary Sue y pos Deos Ex Machina para hacer un efecto dramático–... Que se irán a Japón.

–¡Sí! ¡Toma eso, Eddy, se dice Love Hotel! –celebró Jacob–. Al fin podré hablar en japonés sin que me reclames.

–...Jacob, tú no sabes hablar japonés.

–¡SU ALTEZA! –gritó Bella– ¡NO HAGA ESO!

Al ver la insolencia de Bella, Mary Sue empezó a invocar sus poderes de... pues, Mary Sue.

–¡ISABELLA MARY SWAN! ¡OSASTE DESAFIARME Y POR ESO... por eso... em... esto... ¿Qué digo? Ah, ya sé... ¡LOS OCEANOS LLEVARAN SU IRA SOBRE TI, LOS VIENTOS EMERGERAN DE NORTE, SUR Y LOS OTROS QUE NO ME ACUERDO!

El suelo comenzó a temblar, los árboles amenazaban con caer y una tormenta parecía avecinarse sobre Bella. Se escucharon truenos, y Edward se abrazó más a Jacob. La tormenta comenzó a rugir, haciendo que el cabello de Bella se mojara con siete gotitas de agua a la vez que una brisa le desacomodaba el peinado.

–¿Eso fue todo? –preguntó, colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja como hacen toda las Mary Sue.

–Eh... bueno, se supone que soy Mary Sue, soy flores, amor y no debería lastimar ni a una mosca.

–Aunque pensé que gritarías histérica porque la lluvia cayó exclusivamente sobre ti –acotó Edward, abrazando a su activo.

–Viví en Tenedor los últimos tres libros de mi vida, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada–respondió antes de morderse el labio porque... todas las Mary Sue hacen eso.

–Y porque se te arruinó el peinado –agregó Jacob.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó con histeria antes de salir corriendo hacia un barranco y tirarse...sin sacar sus alas mágicas de cisne–¡ESTO NO ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE VERÁS DE MIIIIII, MALDITA MARY SUE!

Y así fue como Isabella, perdón, Bella murió... ¿O no?

–Sí, sí, lo que digas –dijo Mary Sue con indiferencia–. ¿En qué quieren ir a Japón? ¿Barco? ¿Avión? ¿Navegando con tus pectorales, Jacob?

–Avión –respondió Jacob, quitándose la camisa porque... bueno, es Jacob y contratado que firmó dice que debe hacerlo.

–P–pero... –Edward hizo su mejor uke face–... y–yo quería pedirte que fuéramos en tus pectorales... Senpai...

–¿Por qué senpai? –preguntó, extrañado y conmovido por la expresión de su uke.

–Porque según este libro sobre la manera correcta de ser uke debo llamarte Senpai –respondió, poniendo otra uke face a la vez que colocaba sus manos sobre los pectorales de su novio y trababa de hacer que sus ojos fueran brillantes como dijo el libro de cómo ser uke.

–¿Sabes lo que quiere decir Senpai? Es una palabra en japonés –respondió.

–Bueno... llevas más tiempo siendo homo que yo... –volvió a hacer otra uke face–... A–así... q–que... H–hazme lo que quieras... S–s–senpai...

–... ¿Por qué eres tartamudo?

–Porque así son los ukes –respondió Mary Sue tirándoles un par de remos–, ahora más les vale empezar a navegar sobre los pectorales de Jacob si no quieren que las diosas fujoshis hagan esta cosa más crack de lo que ya es.

–Bien, bien, nos vamos a Japón. Sayonara, hija de puta! –exclamó Jacob al barranco del que te tiró Bella–. Ponte cómodo, cielo.

Y como este es un crackfic, en menos de cinco minutos llegaron a Japón... sin importar que bueno, sea Japón y esté al otro lado del puto mundo.

–Oh Jacob... Japón es hermoso –dijo Edward– ...pero hay tipas tomándonos fotos como locas, ¿Serán fangirls de Crepúsculo?

–No, Eddy... son... –Jacob bajó la voz– Fujoshis.

–¿Fujokhé? –preguntó Edward–. ¿Yoshi como Yoshi el de Mario?

–No, fujoshi es que tienen la mente podrida y se vuelven locas por ver a dos tipos en una situación homo. Ahora vamos al templo de las Diosas esas para follar ahí... perdón, hacer el dulce dulce amor ahí.

–¿Templo? ¡¿Hay templos aquí´?! –exclamó Edward, saltando de los brazos de Jacob y yendo para quién sabe dónde.

–... Debería ponerle un collar de obediencia para que no corra así –dijo, convirtiéndose en lobo y empezando a perseguirlo.

–¡Aquí estoy, amor mío! –respondió Edward, volviendo a correr hacia Jacob vestido con una yukata.

Entonces Jacob se volvió a convertir en humano y miró como pervertido a Edward.

–Sabes... te verías mejor sin la yukata, Eddy.

–P–pero me la puse para ir al templo... –tartamudeó, poniendo cara de uke.

–Son Diosas Fujoshi, quieren vernos hacer el dulce dulce amor en su templo para cumplir nuestras peticiones, Eddy.

–Uh, está bien... –respondió rindiéndose.

–No te pongas triste, Eddy –le dijo, cargándolo para llevarlo dentro de un templo que ocasionalmente estaba cerca.

–N–no estoy triste... –dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

–Eres uke, Eddy, siempre debes poner cara triste.

–C–cállate...

–Ahora, Eddy, vamos a hacer el dulce dulce amor, ah, y no te olvides de los gemidos de "S–s–senpai..."

–H–hazme lo que quieras, Senpai... –repitió, aumentando el nivel de su uke face.

–Lo haré, Eddy.

Y colorín colorado, este crackfic se ha acabado.


End file.
